emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Will Wylde
William 'Will' Wylde is the youngest son of Mark and Natasha Wylde. Will arrives in Emmerdale in February 2009, a month after his parents have bought Home Farm. He leaves his school, where he had few friends, and soon makes friends with Belle Dingle after meeting her in the grounds and become good friends. He moves to a nearby private school and is bullied when he and his family appear in Horse and Hound magazine. After his parents worry about Belle's influence is having on Will and ban him from going to a "Emmerdale Explorers" sleepover. The following morning, he goes missing. The police investigate, but Will is found by Jimmy King hiding behind a bush in the estate grounds. In late August 2009, Will is kicked by a horse and is rushed to hospital where he makes a full recovery. His half-brother, Ryan, saves him and Will thinks he's great, much to his mother's horror. In January 2010, Natasha tells Will that Mark was married to Faye Lamb and that her son Ryan is his half-brother. Will is traumatized but still believes his father will come back. Will attempts to bond with Ryan but his brother, Nathan, forbids him from doing so. In June, Cain Dingle, Belle's half-brother, tries blackmailing the Wyldes and when Natasha refuses to pay him, Will goes missing. Natasha believes that Cain has abducted Will but they later find him in the cafe. Cain picked Will and Belle up from school and bought them ice creams. In July, Will is devastated when his father's body is found on the estate grounds. Will is questioned by the police about when he last saw his father and a DNA sample is taken from the family members. When Nathan is arrested, Will believes he is Mark's killer and tells him that he hates him but Nathan convinces him of his innocence. Will is shocked when Ryan is arrested and charged with the murder. During Ryan's trial, Natasha sends Will to stay with a family friend. In October, Will finds out that Natasha killed Mark after Cain drives him and Natasha to a barn where he was holding Nathan hostage. Natasha told Will to stay outside and to stop Maisie torturing Nathan to make him tell her the truth, Natasha confesses but Will overhears and despite Natasha telling him that she loves him, Will responds that he does not want her to love him, he wants his father back. After Natasha is arrested, he stays with Maisie and Nathan at Home Farm until November, when he and Maisie find out that Nathan framed Ryan. Will is disgusted with Nathan's lies and he and Maisie move into Holdgate Farm with Maisie's former boyfriend Nikhil Sharma, rejecting Nathan. Maisie and Ryan later tell Nathan to stay away from her and Will. Nikhil and Maisie grow close much to Will's discomfort. Nikhil attempts to befriend Will and buys him gifts but Will rejects them. Nikhil later gives Will a letter from Natasha but Will loses his temper and tears it up saying that he never wants to hear from his mother again. Nathan later tries to call Will on his mobile phone and he breaks it in order to stop him. Nikhil then proposes to Maisie and she later accepts, wanting to give Will some stability but Will is angry and loses his temper with Belle when she tries to comfort him. He later speaks to Ryan and suggests that they be a family together and tells him that Maisie would want that but Ryan refuses, due to him and Maisie nearly sleeping together before they discovered that they were siblings. On 11 January Will sits in the front seat of the Home Farm landrover and when Maisie goes to speak to him he reminisces about their father and asks Maisie why Natasha killed him. Later that evening, Maisie and Nikhil hold their engagement party at Home Farm and Nikhil tries to encourage him but Will loses his temper and shouts at Nikhil and bursts into tears. After Maisie tells Nikhil that she does not love him and breaks off their engagement, she decides that she and Will should leave Emmerdale and decide to go and stay with their Aunt in Dartford. Will goes to say goodbye to Belle and gives her a games console as a farewell present. She gives him a kiss on the cheek and he leaves. As they prepare to depart, Ryan comes to say goodbye and tells Will to call him whenever he wants. As Will and Maisie leave in their taxi, Belle runs up and shouts to Will that she loves him and he shouts back that he feels the same way about her. Their taxi drives away, taking Will and Maisie to the railway station. See Also *Full list of appearances Category:1999 births Category:2009 debuts Category:Wylde family Category:2011 departures Category:Emmerdale characters Category:Residents of Home Farm Category:Residents of Holdgate Farm